


Mon beau doux ami

by Aigle_Noir



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle_Noir/pseuds/Aigle_Noir
Summary: 也许是有些冗长的肉文，内含自慰、遗精、口交和一些青涩未熟的性操作。题目来自十三世纪法语骑士文学中对爱人的称呼，英文译为：My fair gentle friend





	Mon beau doux ami

糟糕的余味，从清晨醒来时下体的一股冰凉黏腻的触感开始。  
高文独自从床上坐起，身边的人已经离开，仅在枕头上留下一小块凹陷的阴影。  
是周一的早晨，一想到上午的日程被训练和素材收集排满，高文身为从者的责任感迫使他摇晃了一下脑袋，猛地从床上窜起来。  
起身后，股间的潮湿感更明显了，体液顺着大腿内侧一直流到膝盖。高文正要把黏糊糊的内裤脱下来扔进衣物桶时，低头看到床单也被荼毒，一片湿漉漉的污渍出现在自己躺卧过的位置。无力的拳头捶了捶柔软的床垫，高文发出自嘲般的干巴巴的笑声，身为从者，以鼎盛时期的形象被召唤，竟像个十三岁的少年一样遗精。

当然这一切应该归咎于兰斯洛特，是这个顽劣的人害得高文从兴致勃发的状态落到现在这个不堪境地。这个阴晴不定的人，一开始还摆出一副“这次不做到尽兴绝不罢休”的气势，高文也就放下了一往的顾虑。本以为这次兰斯洛特终于能坦然地敞开身体，却在高文以为一切妥当时突然展露出忧郁又乖戾的一面：脸上一副像是受到侵犯凌辱的表情，身体和精神都开始抗拒。这突然袭来的抗拒尖锐，充满攻击性，高文见局面异常，兰斯洛特的精神状态不适合继续下去时已经为时已晚，背后被修长有力的手指掐出几道红印子，不尽人意的性事最后以高文的小腹被狠狠踹了一脚而结束。  
高文拖着发痛的身体狼狈地躲进浴室，明明是对方的反复无常，高文却感到隐隐的愧疚，暗自责问自己是否真的有过什么出格举动，情欲之下是否忽略了兰斯洛特的心情。因为被打断得过于突然，高文的身体还未从亢奋中脱离，连呼出的气息也比平时更急促，更灼热。他低头看着自己尚处于勃起状态的阴茎，表面还粘着自己和兰斯洛特的体液的混合物，柱身正在以肉眼可视的速度萎靡下去，有更多分泌液因器官的收缩从尿道口露出。高文用手指套弄了几下垂头丧气的阴茎，想得到彻底的释放，欲求未尽却得不到身体的回应。  
这种遭遇，已经不是第一次了，自从在伽勒底和兰斯洛特确立关系，身体的磨合从未结束，也时常进入这种毫无进展的僵持状态。  
“究竟是哪一环出了问题啊？兰斯洛特这个家伙，就算有不畅快的感觉就不能稍微矜持克制一点吗？！同为男人，就不能稍微体量一下我的感受吗？” 高文在浴室里发出无声的抗议。  
虽是抱怨，眼下高文最关心的还是兰斯洛特的状态。卧室里没有传出任何声音，高文蹑手蹑脚地从浴室走出来，看见兰斯洛特正背对着自己侧躺在床上，整张脸埋进揉成一团的被子里。  
高文在兰斯洛特身旁躺下，身体刚陷进松软的床塌就被困意裹挟，还有未能满足的燥热在体内燃烧，使高文头脑昏沉。他想说点什么，或者只是从背后抱住兰斯洛特，睡眠却在行动之前来袭。

高文醒来时发现兰斯洛特已经离开，他也需要为忙碌的上午做准备。高文这一夜睡得并不安稳，好像做了关于兰斯洛特的梦，细节已经遗忘，只留下沉闷的不悦感，和一次久违的梦遗。高文感到自己的身体正变得奇怪。  
已经来不及更换床单了，也来不及细数兰斯洛特在床上的种种劣行，高文以最快的速度为滚烫的身体冲了个冷水澡，洗漱完毕后像往常一样精心武装起自己，开始从者的一天。

————————

结束任务归来时已接近下午两点，伽勒底食堂的午餐服务已经结束，高文拖着漫不经心的步伐向走廊深处餐饮站走去。但愿至少能喝上一杯红茶，进食对从者来说虽不是必须的，劳碌过后总还是希望能用温热的东西缓解疲倦，毕竟从者也曾是人类啊。  
高文正要到吧台点餐时，眼前的情景几乎要让他后退两步并快速离场。当然，作为经验丰富，在任何极端情况下都能秉持从容的圆桌骑士前辈，高文可不会在这种微不足道的变故面前退缩。  
“下午好啊，兰斯洛特卿。”高文向站在吧台后的人露出职业性微笑。  
此时在餐饮站工作的本该是那位厨艺精湛的红色弓兵，今天确不知为何被替换成了兰斯洛特saber。就餐区没有其他顾客，穿着灰色制服和黑围裙的紫发男人在高文出现前正支着肘慵懒地倚靠在点餐台上，面露睠色，紫色的眼睛下有黑眼圈点缀，目光盯着远处出神。吧台对于兰斯洛特的身高来说略矮，使他的动作看起来像是挺着腰，撅起屁股趴伏在桌上，但本人似乎并不认为这种姿势有什么不妥之处。高文的突然出现使兰斯洛特猛地伸直手臂，支撑起上半身。  
“…………”  
“工作期间这样注意力涣散可不是骑士应有的姿态哦。”  
“这位客人有什么需要吗？“ 兰斯洛特也一秒转换为殷勤服务模式，挤出一个夸张的微笑。高文注意到兰斯洛特的下唇有轻微的抽搐。  
“我要一杯红茶就好，” 高文并没有看菜单，“还有…这个时候执勤的不该是卫宫先生吗？”  
“卫宫先生在休假，所以由我临时顶替，”兰斯洛特的语气中透着不耐烦，“我可是，为了解决伽勒底的调度问题，休息时间也在努力工作哦。”

高文找了个僻静的角落就坐，能看到吧台后准备饮品的兰斯洛特，和他时不时投来的意味深长的目光。为了缓解尴尬，高文望向墙壁上的宣传海报，有某位龙女型从者的公演信息，达芬奇工房推出的新品，伽勒底大胃王比赛的最终结果，优胜者名单上第一位是那个对圆桌骑士全体成员来说无比尊敬又亲切的名字……  
兰斯洛特端着餐盘接近高文，红茶的香气从一个未加修饰却造型别致的白色茶壶中流出，盘中还有事先准备好的一罐牛奶和一小碟黄糖。  
“高文卿想要清饮还是调饮？”  
“就要调饮吧……”  
高文正准备自己动手，兰斯洛特却抢先将醇厚的红茶倒入杯中，娴熟地适量加入牛奶和糖，逆时针搅拌均匀，甘甜清冽的茶香混着柔和的牛奶奏起一曲嗅觉协奏，香味旋转着飞进高文的鼻孔；曲终，一个轻盈而炙热的吻落在覆盖着金发的额头，来自兰斯洛特。  
高文瞪着浓郁太妃糖色泛起涟漪的液体，两秒后又盯着兰斯洛特，对方似乎在更努力地掩饰内心的波澜，颤抖的紫色睫毛遮蔽躲闪的眼神。这破格的殷勤和狡猾的越轨行为，稳重的前辈型骑士也快要招架不住了。  
“怎么？高文卿有什么不满意的地方？”面对被服务者的犹豫，兰斯洛特的语气中多了一分挑衅意味。  
“不，我……”  
“还有别的需要吗？我的厨艺，可是经受过伽勒底众人的考验，也获得卫宫先生的赞赏了！”  
“噢。……不愧是兰斯洛特卿。那么，请给我一份土豆泥！”  
“不好意思，本店不提供土豆泥。”  
兰斯洛特面无表情地转身离开，只留给高文一个骄傲的背影，围裙的系带绕过腰部的流畅线条，垂在饱满的屁股上，行走时随着身体的律动上下抖动。  
高文端起红茶一饮而尽，精心调制的饮料没有给味蕾带来预期的享受。因为此时高文的口腔，不只是口腔，高文的整个身体内部都被一种炙烈的激流占据着，温热馥郁的红茶相较之下也显得淡薄。  
要尽快离开这个地方，高文的头脑里只剩下一个念头。

高文加快步伐，几乎小跑着返回房间。身体正变得奇怪，一股滚烫的暗流正从腹部向身体末端蔓延开来，顺着每一根血管、每一条神经、每一丝筋腱，灼烧着所到之处的每一个细胞。热量在手和脚聚集到顶峰，也颤抖着冲上脑仁，但无处发泄的能量最终还要回归身体深处，冲击着五脏六腑。  
高文冲进浴室，用水管里冰冷的水冲了冲双手和面部，还是没有缓解。他看着镜中的自己，面颊绯红，眼球充血，每一次眨眼间眼睑仿佛都要被滚烫的眼球灼伤，更有一股无法遏制的流泪冲动。  
这是自己吗？高文自问。他剧烈地喘息着，呼出的气体也似乎让四下的空气显得更燥热。镜中的这个人没有以往的清爽和矜持，那像早晨的太阳般宽厚爽朗的风度荡然无存，这是丧失了光的热度，没有光明，只剩下无限膨胀的热量，被压抑在体内，随时会爆发失控。这使高文恐惧，自己仿佛不再是一个骑士，也不是一个男人，自己就要沦为一头淫兽。  
这一切的源头是兰斯洛特。高文曾有一瞬怀疑兰斯洛特是否在红茶中加入了什么违禁物质，才使自己落到这个地步。这不可能，以高文对兰斯洛特的把握，这个人觉不会行奸猾之举，虽然他的个性上有不少缺点，但欺骗是他绝不容许的。闯进高文身体里的这股冲动是长久压抑的欲望在不合时宜又正中下怀的撩拨下的不可逆转的爆发。  
高文踉跄着走出浴室，解除武装，将自己摔在柔软的床上。今晨留下的精液污迹还在被单上，已经风干留下了一圈淡黄色痕迹。  
调整呼吸后，高文仰面躺在床上，注意力无法从自己的胯下移开。如雏鸟破壳之势，高文的阴茎在紧身裤下跳动着勃起，他能感到血液的急剧交汇，每一次抽动后，性器变得更有分量。马上就要到无法忍受的程度了，肿胀充血的器官被束缚得发疼，高文退下裤子，阴茎像是不倒翁一般弹立起来，细嫩的肌肤和凸起的血管暴露在空气中。  
高文见状，也开始感到羞耻，“从者的身体，真是完整的还原了人类身体的全部机能啊！” 又一次自嘲地笑了起来，随即用自己宽大的手掌包裹住阴茎。  
自慰这种事，高文作为人类的生命中经常有做过，这在他的时代是背德的，但几乎所有男人都会做，大多数人也在常识上理解此举的必要性。因手法醇熟，高文的阴茎在指肚恰到好处的挤压下迅速涨大，到完全勃起之时需要双手并用才能照顾到每一处敏感点。高文承认，自己性器的尺寸有些夸张，这或许会使兰斯洛特感到辛苦吧……兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特，本来这次手淫将在娴熟高效的手法下快速结束，但这个名字不可避免地进入了高文的意识，打断了他的节奏。  
原本是平稳地躺在床上，靠双手的上下移动进行自慰，高文现在决定换一种方式，改为双手拢成环状，依次并排悬在空中，而腰部上下挺进，在这个人造的甬道里前后抽送。这样做加大了体力消耗，数分钟后高文的额头上就浮起细密的汗珠，手臂也开始酸痛。这无非是给身体增加多余的负担，高文很清楚自己为何选择这种方式，他很清楚，又不清楚……兰斯洛特的面孔和身体一直占据着他的意识，他是高文欲望的对象，从这次激烈到饱和的性欲爆发开始之时，高文就无法摆脱兰斯洛特。或者说，兰斯洛特正是高文徘徊在欲望的边沿迟迟不肯了结的理由。  
身体的一阵动作之后，高文停下来喘息歇憩，黏滑透明的分泌液从铃口汩汩流下，使整个阴茎变得湿滑。距离射精还有一段时间，生疏的外部刺激并没有给他带来多少快感，只是暂时压抑了不可控的强烈性冲动。还有一个原因，这模拟的甬道远不及兰斯洛特的体内——那个炽热鲜红的肉穴。  
高文曾有多次思考过，自己夸张的尺寸，以及在性爱中略显粗莽的动作，是否能给兰斯洛特带来快感。当然，前者是不可控的，但是后者，充盈着热忱的“入侵”是否能满足兰斯洛特体内的那份不为人知的纤细？  
兰斯洛特，在常人看来他是个高大健硕的男人，臂膀宽阔，腰身挺拔，修长的肢体和苍劲的骨节毫无保留地展示着他不逊于传说中的盛名的出色实力。他是个沉稳可靠的战士，他寡言，时常面带谦和的微笑，当然遇到有趣的话题时也会侃侃而谈。然而，在伽勒底与他生前结下羁绊的从者们都了解他的忧郁和疯狂，和那背后笼罩着众人命运的不幸。  
还有一面，在兰斯洛特的内侧最隐秘的角落，只有高文能窥探，只有他能触摸，以他坚韧的部分探进深处那柔软的，颤抖的脆弱核心，当高文羞怯的恋人为他分开健美的长腿，露出深紫色耻毛覆盖下会阴处褶皱的棕色肌肤，臀瓣间鲜红的秘穴张合翕动着，等待未知的探索。

————————

第一次结合发生在伽勒底，作为从者，作为补魔预演，为应对战时突发的魔力流失。  
起初，补魔这一概念给二人的常识带来了不小的冲击，尤其是当达芬奇女士面露微笑解释”补魔”的具体细节，尚未成年的御主还在一旁郑重地点头默许。体液是魔力传导的最佳介质，性爱又是体液交换最直接有效的方式，所以结论也就不言而喻。至于为何安排高文和兰斯洛特在同一个特别行动组，深入最险恶的战境，伽勒底上层有自己的考量，也许是由于二人的实力，也许是因为其它方面，但不论缘由如何，他们需要适应对方的身体，完成补魔。如果只是魔力交换，只要依照程序完成就好，这是二人最初达成的默契。但事实是，有些被长久压抑的东西将会再次滋长，它横在高文和兰斯洛特之间，最终又会将他们推向彼此。

那天兰斯洛特如约出现在高文的房门前，一只手托着一个可疑的盒子，身着宽松的上衣和短裤，全身散发着伽勒底提供的洗涤剂和沐浴露的香气。  
“高文卿也准备好了吗？”兰斯洛特故作轻松的语气仿佛是要约上高文在活动室打一局台球。  
“不是很理解你的问题，但我这里一切妥当啊。”高文将面前的人请进门。  
“也是哦，我们还没开始做准备呢……”兰斯洛特露出略显尴尬的微笑，用指尖搔弄了一下泛红的脸颊，“那么，现在就开始吧。”  
兰斯洛特打开手中的盒子，里面是几个装着透明液体的柱型小瓶。  
“我拜托达芬奇女士制作了补魔辅助品，好像是叫润滑油，用法好像是……总之是专为从者设计的，可以应付各种意外情况！”  
“如此周到的考虑，真不愧是兰斯洛特卿，不过……” 高文从床边柜的抽屉里取出十几个大小不一的彩色瓶子，“比起枯燥的魔术工房产物，我觉得不如体验一下现代生活的奇特之处。在一个名字像是某个丛林的网站上找到了各种品种齐全的润滑油，就用梅林的账号全部买下来了。”  
骑士好胜的品性和探索未知的好奇心在这种时候也能体现呢。  
“这也太夸张了……”  
“开始吧。”  
在兰斯洛特面对排在桌上的润滑油感概的间隙，高文已经把柔软的家居服连同内裤一起脱了下来，白皙的胴体被暖色调的灯光趁得发红，淡金色的汗毛反射出的微光勾勒着健硕的肌肉轮廓。高文在床边坐下，饱满紧实的大腿自在地微微分开，大腿根尽头的阴影里蜷缩着尚未勃起的阴茎，粉红色的柔软肉柱安逸地趴在金色耻毛筑成的巢穴里。  
占了上风的骑士歪头看着兰斯洛特，一脸似笑非笑的得意表情，对方也毫不示弱，将手伸向高文的胯下。  
兰斯洛特的手指生有常年操练剑法结下的茧，加之微凉的体表温度，高文的身体先是震颤了一下，随后就感到细密的快感从胯部蔓延开来。一开始只是小心翼翼地抚摸，并没有针对性的刺激，修长的手指顺着毛茸茸的根部一直捋到红胀的龟头，手背时不时蹭过高文的大腿内侧。安抚式的触摸下阴茎也出现了勃起的征兆，高文用手臂撑住微微后仰的上半身，闭目享受兰斯洛特的照顾，过于谨慎的触碰如一股暖风吹向性器，在高文体内掀起一阵骚动。正当热量进一步聚集，阴茎就要肿胀变硬时，高文意识到一个问题。  
“等等，兰斯洛特，你还穿着衣服吧！”  
被质问的人抬起手，转身冲进浴室。高文以为兰斯洛特要就此临阵脱逃，毕竟这个人的行为一向捉摸不定，就乘胜追击，拍打着紧闭的玻璃门。听到浴室内穿出窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，也就放下心来。  
“兰斯洛特卿没必要感到羞耻，同为男人，袒露身体是很自然的事！”高文戏谑地表示。  
“当然会！正是因为同为男人，才会感到羞耻啊！”浴室里的人大叫。  
兰斯洛特赤身裸体走出来时，高文正在往自己的阴茎上涂抹润滑油，是从桌上若干瓶中随意取用的，究竟是谁准备的，已经不重要了，两人现在都沉浸在性欲中，补魔这一最初目的也快忘却了。  
高文将兰斯洛特生涩的身体拖到床上，将其压在身下，手臂揽住对方的脑后，亲吻起来。  
兰斯洛特的舌尖一触碰到高文就热情地缠绕过来，湿热的口腔衔住高文的舌头吮吸，过度分泌的唾液从嘴角溢出，流到泛着潮红，血管凸起的颈部。高文的阴茎猛地跳动了一下，他急不可耐地摩挲着下半身，以自己的性器刺激着兰斯洛特的；他能感到身下人的阴茎也在迅速充血，两人腹部相接触的皮肤一片灼热，已经无法分辨是谁的欲火先燎燃了对方。  
高文的手伸进兰斯洛特的双腿间，绕过柱身，玩弄着变得松软的囊袋，随即用手指触碰会阴处，继续下行，没入紧实的臀瓣间，摩擦着股沟深处褶皱的皮肤。兰斯洛特羞涩地闭上双眼。  
手指的动作很顺畅，高文阴茎上的润滑油蹭在了兰斯洛特身上，当然，这一点残留的润滑物比不上兰斯洛特下体分泌的淫液——阴茎、阴囊和股沟全部被濡湿的黏液浸润包裹，私处滑腻得如同软体动物一般，在高文的爱抚下收缩蠕动。当指尖触碰到那个略微凸起的小圆孔，兰斯洛特的括约肌猛地收缩，仿佛要将高文的手指夹断；高文也没有急迫地开拓这块禁地，而是用指肚轻轻压住肛门，转着圈按揉，等待兰斯洛特适应。  
“可以吗，兰斯洛特？”  
兰斯洛特无言地点头，面颊、耳根和脖颈一片赤红，湿漉漉的紫色眼睛盯着天花板。为什么不注视着自己回答呢，高文心生疑惑，也许是过分害羞吧，毕竟是第一次经历这种事情。  
高文在手指上涂了更多润滑油。兰斯洛特更加恭顺地分开双腿，倾尽全力将私处的风景暴露给高文，没有先前的羞涩和迟疑。

随后的发展，并没有符合二人的期许，甚至说，给他们带来了极大的困窘。  
只是一根手指，湿软的后穴本应毫不费力地接纳，首次温和的扩张却给兰斯洛特带来一阵钻心的疼痛。  
“嘶……啊！高文……你有没有好好修剪指甲啊？”兰斯洛特皱着眉，轻声责问，疼痛使话语中充满了不安与怨怼，虽然话一说出口本人就后悔了。  
“当然有……”原本占据主导地位的高文现在一脸委屈，羽扇形的金色睫毛盖住绿色眼睛，也显得湿漉漉的，”倒是兰斯洛特，你也要稍微放松一点啊。”  
“那么……还是继续吧。”兰斯洛特尴尬地背过脸，用手臂遮住视线。  
高文万分谨慎地转动插进兰斯洛特体内的手指，小幅度抽插着。能明显感觉到这具身体的戏剧性转变，先前软糯湿滑的黏膜开始变得燥热，体内原本富有弹性的紧致感现在变成一种干涩的拥挤。为了缓解不适，高文在兰斯洛特的穴口涂抹更多润滑油，冰凉液体的刺激下括约肌却更剧烈地收缩，将渗入体内的液体再度挤出来。高文试探性地插入第二根手指，显然，这一举动超出了承受范围。  
“啊……啊！好痛………”  
无法抑制的疼痛，无法压抑的叫声从兰斯洛特口中漏出来，高文紧急将手指抽出，微肿的后穴立即紧缩，拒绝一切物体再次侵犯。  
“啊………”  
刚刚从痛觉中解脱出来，兰斯洛特面露恍惚和困倦；然而，这张脸很快就又染上另一种不甘心的幽怨神情，“这么轻易就放弃，可真不像高文卿呢……”  
“……………”  
未等高文发话，兰斯洛特从床上一跃而起，将脸凑近，眼里满是愧疚和期待。  
“高文卿，再试一次可以吗？这次要不要试着直接进入……”  
“哎？！………” 跪在床上的高文连连后退两步。  
刚刚是谁在喊痛啊，高文在心里嘀咕道，现在又提出更加不切实际的要求，真拿这个人没办法。  
看对面的人一脸无论如何都要坚持的表情，无奈之下高文端起自己还硬挺的阴茎，甚是担忧地估量了一下充血的器官的尺寸，虽然已不再是完全勃起的状态，但这对兰斯洛特来说还是太勉强了。但是兰斯洛特这个人，有的时候和他用言语交流无法奏效，强硬地拒绝更是有可能使他陷入躁郁的危险状态，只能用行动让他认识到自己的错误了，当然是在不伤害到他的前提下。  
高文手握着阴茎抵在兰斯洛特的穴口，只是试探性的接触，试探性的进入，眼下这棘手的处境促成了他们的第一次交合，艰涩且短暂。高文带着“想要稍微惩治一下兰斯洛特，让他意识到逞强的严峻后果” 的心情缓缓推进。  
“啊…啊啊……啊——”  
阴茎才进入不到五厘米，兰斯洛特的身体就因疼痛抽搐起来，原本被情欲染红的脸庞变得苍白，眼里闪烁着惊恐；颤栗的牙齿紧咬下唇，呼吸急促，好像马上就要开始啜泣。  
“兰斯洛特，像这样，你觉得怎样？”高文拔出阴茎，叹了一口气，并分开兰斯洛特的臀瓣检查后穴的状况，红肿但所幸没有出血状况。  
“呜………”

事后，二人相并躺在高文的床上，裹在同一张被子里。体内的欲望已经在淋浴之后冷却了，只在关节和肌肉里留下疲乏的钝痛感。兰斯洛特被侵犯的部位还存有一丝灼痛，加上腰部的酸楚，使他在床上辗转难安，无法入睡。一旁的高文也醒着，在黑暗中默默注视身边不断翻着身的人的轮廓，是他先开口打破了沉闷的平静。  
“其实，补魔不只有这一阵方式，通过唾液交换，甚至血液都可以……”  
“哼…，”兰斯洛特发出无声的浅笑，听起来不过是一个短促的气音，“别在意什么补魔了，高文卿。重要的不是这点，卿也明白吧，从一开始就不是。”  
“嗯。”  
兰斯洛特把头凑向高文，几乎要枕在他的肩上，“不是补魔，是只有恋人才会做的……”  
在黑暗和困倦的遮蔽下，兰斯洛特吐露出无法直视着高文的眼睛说出的话，语气还算镇定，可滚烫的脸颊背叛了他，热度穿过高文的睡衣，传到他的肩头。  
“是性交，是做爱哦，当然只有恋人才会做。”高文在兰斯洛特的耳畔低语，音色中透着宁静的愉悦。  
“但是…没有成功做下去也没问题吗？”兰斯洛特的脸进一步升温，以低到几乎听不见的声音追问。  
“不存在什么不成功啊……”高文将脸贴近兰斯洛特，在发热的额头上留下轻盈的一吻，“是来自恋人的晚安吻，好好睡一觉吧，兰斯。”

如果能维持这种现状，也是令人欣慰的。

————————

这样不尽人意的性爱，高文能记起的还有很多次。兰斯洛特在这方面比谁都要努力，但过度殷切的他总不能如愿以偿，身体或是精神，总有一边没做好准备，这样下去，连他自己都不禁怀疑：自己是否真的在拒绝高文，不论有意或无意。高文的内心大抵是平静的，他觉得保持现状也没有什么遗憾，拥抱，亲吻，相互爱抚性器，甚至只用手指为兰斯洛特做也没问题。但他很清楚，兰斯洛特绝不想就此放弃，不论是出于那名为<最强骑士症候群>的不服输性格，还是另有原因。是啊，他怎么会接受“这世上竟有他不擅长，他做不到的事”这一现实，湖上骑士兰斯洛特是为满足世人的期许而存在的，他为理想努力，绝不让任何人失望。  
然而，对兰斯洛特来说，成为自己，也是莫大的讽刺。银白的铠甲下，皎洁的湖光剑投下的影子里，有命运和因果的滞重。如今在伽勒底，他再次挥剑，与昔日毫无二致的战姿里却有了另一重意味。兰斯洛特内心纵横交错的结缔中最大的一环是高文，只是注视着这个人，兰斯洛特就仿佛被一声刺痛耳膜的嘶鸣带回漆黑的湖底。成为从者后重拾的一切不过是迷离徜恍的梦境，荣耀、激情、爱欲……籍由这一切，兰斯洛特期待高文将手中高洁的剑刺入自己锈蚀的心。但是，真的能够偿赎罪恶，化解仇恨吗，或者说，如此的期待只是徒增罪恶？  
兰斯洛特没有答案，关于对高文的爱，两人共同背负的东西，还有身体深处，想要和高文相拥融合的潮涌，总在渴求的顶点化为洪水将一切冲刷殆尽。兰斯洛特急迫，恳切，却又徘徊犹豫，最后只能凭着一股莽撞的冲动把事情引向不可控的方向。

————————

疲于羁旅的人，在初夏的林地里趑趄不前，犹豫的手最终伸向低矮枝桠上的一颗青李子——未熟的忧郁毒果，如果不慎咬下去，就会招致无法挽回的后果，甚至吞下死亡。

深夜，熟悉的不速之客敲开了高文的房门，穿着睡衣的兰斯洛特一脸坚毅的表情，仿佛要迎来一场决斗，与之不相称的是两颊肉眼可见的绯红。  
”高文卿，这次一定没问题，我们来做爱吧。”兰斯洛特像宣誓一般发出邀请，音色郑重而洪亮。  
高文从困倦中清醒过来，环顾了一下走廊，确认这过度率直的发言没有被过路的人听到，所幸邻居们均已回房休息。  
“卿这是……太突然了吧，不是说要先冷静一段时间吗？”  
“我认为现在是正确的时机。”  
高文把兰斯洛特请进房间，将房门关好，从内侧反锁。  
“正确的时机？卿上一次也是这么说的哦。“高文看着床上正襟危坐的紫发骑士发话。  
“那是失策……但这次一定不会！”  
“上一次…卿可真是让我进退两难啊，进入到一半突然叫停，拔出来也不行，说是突然拔出会坏掉，最后只能一起灵体化……真没想到会以那种状态灵体化。”高文边回忆着上一次的惨状，一边不自觉地把情景描述出来，话音刚落，就意识到自己的话语或许显得有些刻薄。  
“我……我也不知道会变成那样啊！”紫发的骑士拗过脸，面颊的充血一直蔓延到耳根。  
兰斯洛特的一些出人意料的举动经常使高文手足无措，不论是在战斗中，还是在棋局上，还有以这种理由进行的“突袭”。行动虽难以理解，高文却很了解兰斯洛特的心意，那像是平静的湖面上投射出的清晰月影一般的，任何执拗、怪诞的行为都无法掩饰的心意。  
拒绝这个人是不可能的，高文在兰斯洛特身旁坐下，像是例行公事一样再次柔声问道：  
“真的没问题吗？“  
“如果高文卿没有问题，我当然也……”原本直勾勾地盯着高文的紫色眼睛开始躲闪，“不论如何都想做，为了表达对高文卿的感谢和信任，还有……”  
正当兰斯洛特红着脸吞吐词句时，高文吻上那对发热的薄唇，“那么卿可要好好表达心意啊。”

赤身裸体的兰斯洛特四肢着地趴在床上，臀部向着高文——这是以前从未有过的姿势，虽看不到表情，高文可以断定，兰斯洛特的脸上一定是一幅坚定甚至凝重的神情，宛如一位受难者。中途作罢的想法突然浮上来，但到了这般地步，无论如何也无法拒绝兰斯洛特，或者说，高文向来不擅长拒绝这个人。  
高文将手指伸向兰斯洛特的臀间，触到了润滑油的清凉黏腻，“还真是努力啊…”，高文咕哝道。  
兰斯洛特在此之前已经给自己涂上润滑油，并进行扩张，如此的决心之下，准备工作当然也不能怠慢。  
高文的手指在臀瓣间磨蹭了几下就滑进了温热的体内，指尖所触及的黏膜被湿滑的润滑液裹覆，在搅动摩擦下发出一阵异样的水声。高文突然感到一丝不悦，过多的润滑物，被刻意放松的括约肌，这种非自然感使兰斯洛特的身体显得陌生；高文想起那些在特异点遇到的魔物触手，他的兰斯洛特就好像被某个恬不知耻喷地射黏液的怪物侵犯过一样……这般阴暗的想法另他羞愧又后怕，兰斯洛特是如此真诚地做了准备，为什么自己会心生反感呢，难道内心隐秘的某处真的在回绝对方？困惑中无端生出的猥亵联想竟也让他的身体兴奋起来，不论兰斯洛特的身体经历过什么，从这一刻起，它将染上高文的体温，带着这种报复式的顽固，高文进入了兰斯洛特。  
“呜…呜………嗯……”  
高文一鼓作气，阴茎抵达前所未有的深度：最初是艰涩的压力感，冲破肌肉收缩的力量后，阴茎触碰到更深处的内壁，温热柔滑，像熔岩一样包裹着高文，轻轻蠕动应对外物的入侵。身下的人把头埋在被子里，发出含混不清的呜咽声，兰斯洛特的体表泛起一层汗珠，臀侧的肌肉不断收缩，撑起直挺的大腿，下腹也在插入的不适感中起伏着。高文试探性地抽插了一下，兰斯洛特发出被压抑的哼哼声，仍不肯从被褥中把头抬起来。  
“兰斯洛特，你这样能正常呼吸吗？”  
“没…没问题，高文卿可以继续……”声音依旧透过被子传出来。  
这是他们第一次完全的媾和。高文的小腹正贴合着兰斯洛特饱满的臀部，每一次抽插时轻轻碰撞坚挺的肌肉。兰斯洛特的体内很温暖，紧实地包裹着高文，他温驯地翘起下半身迎合阴茎的插入，而头部和肩颈深深陷进床榻。  
“兰斯洛特，感觉如何？这么安静可不像你哦……”这种问题或许是令人尴尬的，高文还是觉得应该开口。  
兰斯洛特没有应答，只是沉沉地喘着气，背部剧烈起伏。高文感到下体结合的部位逐渐空虚起来，对方体内紧实的压力化为一阵流动的热量，从连接的部分溢出来，渗进高文的身体。这就是魔力交换吗？还是……有什么额外的东西正在涌进来，这潮涌里充满了悲伤。  
“好…奇怪……，果然…还是不行呢……”这次是抽泣的声音。  
兰斯洛特伏在床上哭泣，终于，被遏抑的情绪，和生理的不适交织在一起，冲破了最后的防线，他不顾一切地哭泣。  
高文耸起眉头，视线随着一阵心悸震颤起来，他先是安抚地揉了揉被汗湿的紫发，随即想到身体的状态。兰斯洛特的被撑开到极限的穴口现在充血，呈暗红色，高文谨小慎微地将阴茎缓慢抽出，以防细嫩的黏膜溃破。离开兰斯洛特的身体后，他把自己的胸膛覆在对方因出汗发冷的背部，亲吻着汗涔涔的后颈。  
“高文卿，对不起……”  
“别在这种时候道歉啊……”高文继续亲吻兰斯洛特，他想开口说，是自己没准备好，是自己的错，但这种话只会使兰斯洛特更加悲伤吧。

————————

此后，他们在一段时间内没有再尝试做爱，一个月后，兰斯洛特就再次夜访高文的房间，高文也曾有几次主动邀请。他们都不曾拒绝过对方，也不愿意拒绝，如果身体状况不允许，就通过相拥入睡获得满足。二人就在这种理所当然的节奏中确立了关系。

高文有的时候会自慰，就像现在这样，这是很自然的，身为男人的欲望，以及出于自身的特殊属性而时常溢出的魔力，都使这种情况不可避免。兰斯洛特呢？他也会这么做吗？高文不得而知，常识上判断应该会，但是这个人确实有一些违背常识的习性。也因此很难与他达到身体的契合。  
然而，无法契合的原因不止如此。高文拂去额头上的汗珠，前额的皮肤光滑完整，那个陷进颅骨的丑恶伤痕无处寻觅，当然，这是以全盛状态召唤的灵基。留在额头上的只有那个吻的余温。刻意伪装成不经意的动作，却是经过缜密判断和内心的挣扎才留下的一吻，真是兰斯洛特式的行动方式，高文露出带有玩兴意味的微笑。  
兰斯洛特不可原谅，如果能这么想二人或许都会感到轻松一些，如果把爱视为惩罚，并说服兰斯洛特接受，这样就不用再挣扎下去了……但是高文不允许。如何保持清醒，同时又像中了遗忘魔咒一样将过去抛在身后呢，这本身就是一个无解的谜题。  
情欲下微微发汗的额头，那个本该存在却了无踪迹的伤痕，伤痕旁是一个吻痕，至今仍在烧灼，高文分不清是哪一个痕迹灼痛了他。该如何接受这一切？或许他一直都在回避，回避的同时又想要扑向兰斯洛特，相爱，并占有他，这不过是虚妄的幻想。  
思绪变得朦胧，很快就无法思考下去了，高文即将再一次独自攀上欲望的顶点；他如此希望兰斯洛特在身边，能将爱欲灌进爱人的身体，而不是这样对着虚无的空气发泄。马上就要溢出来了。

“唉？！唉……这是什么啊？高文卿！”  
高文被男人的惊呼声打断，蓬勃的欲望立刻降到原本的一半，他抬起头循着声音的方向对上了一双惊愕的紫色眼睛。兰斯洛特刚刚结束餐饮站的工作，还没来得及脱下围裙，一只手托着一个便携餐盒，里面传出黄油和土豆的香气。  
来不及用被子遮盖裸露的私处，高文充分勃起、血管蓬凸的阴茎就暴露在兰斯洛特的视线下，双手甚至来不及停止套弄的动作。高文欲望充盈的大脑显然是忽视了兰斯洛特的敲门声，以及擅自拉开门闯进房间的声音，就这样以毫无防备的状态遭遇偷袭。  
“那个……现在这副样子不适合交谈，卿可以给我一点时间准备一下吗？”高文摊开双手，露出尴尬的微笑。  
“高文卿不要看不起人！”  
兰斯洛特的反应完全超出高文的预料，本以为他会埋怨，甚至嘲讽一番；对方却露出“高文卿太狡猾了”的委屈表情，把餐盒仍在一旁，咬牙切齿地开始脱裤子。  
不，高文完全没料到这一步棋，等他反应过来时兰斯洛特的下半身已经一丝不挂，他摇摇晃晃地走向高文，像只发怒的猫一样扑上床。高文的肌肉还未脱离性欲带来的酸胀无力，来不及躲避兰斯洛特超越人类的袭击速度，就被牢牢按在床上。  
“兰斯洛特，你冷静一点！”  
高文晃动四肢想要挣脱，可赤手空拳的近身搏斗，没有人是兰斯洛特的对手。高文的肌肉爆发力虽在他之上，每一个动作却都被对方精准预判，在出手之前就遭到压制，况且，兰斯洛特先发制人，从一开始就处于优势位置。  
“兰斯洛特…听我解释，这应该是，很正常的生理需求吧……卿的反应太过激了！”本就体力透支的高文在挣扎中逐渐脱力，上气不接下气地辩解。  
“如果高文卿想要，我不是就在卿面前吗？”  
兰斯洛特凝视着高文，被压制的人注意到那双紫色的眼睛呈现出某种可怖的神色，它们静止地聚焦在高文身上，不带任何情感，像是自走式兵器锁定攻击目标一样。兰斯洛特加重力道将高文禁锢在自己修长敏捷的四肢构成的牢笼中，所幸床铺非常柔软，没有带来任何痛感。  
这不正常，高文见兰斯洛特无视自己的话，就卯足力气想要挣脱束缚，没料到挣扎中一拳挥向了兰斯洛特的面部，从者的力量不可小觑，鼻血瞬间喷出来，撒在高文的胸膛。高文见状也开始慌乱，但是接下来兰斯洛特的反应更令他担忧：兰斯洛特对脸上遭受的重击无动于衷，只是耸耸鼻子，任由鼻血顺着下巴继续流淌，同时丝毫不放松压制高文的力量。  
情况不容乐观，高文懊悔自己是否走出了错误的一步，然而这只是事态失控前的预兆。  
兰斯洛特两条赤裸的腿紧紧箍住高文的腰，他腾出一只手，抓住高文的阴茎套弄起来。违背意志的快感另高文难以呼吸，即使是稚拙的手法，阴茎也迅速勃起到原本的长度，与之相连的小腹中升起一阵胀痛。这不是身体能承受的，并不是因为快感过于强烈，这种单方面强行施加的刺激极易使魔力回路扭曲，甚至产生生理上的异变。此外，高文不确定自己在此种性欲的驱动下会做出什么事，身为始作俑者的兰斯洛特又将承受什么。  
不，不应该是这样的，羞耻、恐惧、甚至是恶心的感觉，全都在一瞬涌进高文的身体，这太疯狂了，绝不能再放任下去了。竭尽全身的力量，高文将兰斯洛特推开，未能得逞的人被推下床，撞在贴着对面的墙壁摆放的立柜上。  
原以为兰斯洛特会立即反扑过来还击，高文调整姿势准备应对，对面的人却没有任何动静。紫发的脑袋无力地低垂，凌乱的头发遮住额头和双眼。  
也许做得太过火了，高文心想，但这也是没办法的事。高文上前确认情况，兰斯洛特痛苦地扭动了一下身体。  
“高文卿…果然还是不想要吧……”斜靠着立柜倒下的兰斯洛特脸色灰白，发青的嘴唇颤抖着，自言自语般说道，“是啊，明明都是我的错，从一开始全都是……不论是以前的事，还是现在…被憎恨也没关系啊，当然是罪有应得。居然还能像这样接近高文卿，可真是不可救药……给高文卿带来的种种困扰也是，明明是我这样的人，居然……我，又一次搞砸了。”  
高文发出一声深沉的叹息，扶起兰斯洛特，将其拥入怀中的一刻，兰斯洛特伏在高文的肩头低声哭泣。  
“怎么会…不是一直都好好的吗？只有今天这种事不行，仅限今天。”高文安慰道，声音里也透出无法掩饰的悲伤。  
兰斯洛特无法停止哭泣，甚至有愈演愈烈的趋势，高文只得抚弄着兰斯洛特的后背安慰他，两人的胸膛紧贴彼此，以紧密相拥的姿势在空气中轻微摇晃着。  
待二人的情绪都稍有缓和，高文抬起兰斯洛特被泪水浸红的脸，在苍白的唇上留下一个吻，没有唾液的交换，只是嘴唇的触碰，温柔却格外用力，两人的牙床好像都透过嘴唇碰撞在一起。  
“还真是麻烦呢。”高文露出略显无奈的微笑，眉间出现几道褶皱，绿色的眼睛反射着灯光。  
面对嗔责，兰斯洛特愧疚地垂下湿漉漉的紫色眼睛，把头凑过来亲吻高文，这一次他用舌尖舔舐高文的嘴唇。  
“还要…继续吗？”闹到这种程度，高文以为今天也就到此为止了。  
兰斯洛特无言地点头，也通过眼神确认高文的意愿。  
“那就没办法了。”高文将兰斯洛特拉向自己，腹部紧贴着腹部，再次拥吻。看来这个人不达目的决不罢休啊，真是没办法，高文心想。

他们以最快的速度脱掉全身的衣物，来不及爬上床，在坚硬的地板上做爱。  
兰斯洛特含住高文的阴茎，吞吐着把它送进口腔深处，直到龟头触及喉咙和软腭。阴茎不断膨胀，吞吐的动作越来越吃力，铃口析出的清亮液体混合着唾液从嘴角溢出，濒临干呕的冲动也使兰斯洛特的眼角湿润起来。高文的手越过兰斯洛特的背部伸向臀间，扩张已经被肠液浸湿的后穴，兰斯洛特的身体比以往更快地启动。  
将头伸进高文的两腿间贪婪地嘬着那个勃起巨物的兰斯洛特，还没来的及擦干净脸上鼻血的印迹，血渍和泪痕混在一起，俊美的脸看起来脏兮兮的。已经完全抛下了体面问题的他，无比专注地用口腔刺激高文的阴茎，不时皱着眉发出黏腻的喘息声，尤其是当体内高文的手指触碰到某个敏感点时。  
这幅痴态引得高文想要发笑，同时又激起怜爱之情，他忍不住想要逗弄。  
“居然已经这么湿了，兰斯洛特的这里刚刚也大哭了一场吗？”说着就弯曲起伸进体内的手指，挤压着产生反应的一带。  
兰斯洛特在突然的刺激下弓起腰，差点被自己的唾液呛到。他抬起头，红涨着脸瞪着高文。  
高文托着兰斯洛特的腋下将他抬起来，亲吻那张带给他快感的嘴，唾液里还残留着自己的体液，味道咸津津的。  
“高文，真的好爱你哦……”恋人的口中漏这句慵懒的情话，他先是皱了一下眉，好像要哭出来，随后发出清脆的笑声。  
“那我也要好好爱你哦，”高文将兰斯洛特抱过来，分开双腿跨坐在自己身上，“不过前提是，兰斯不可以再胡来了。”  
兰斯洛特点头，催促似的在高文的腰间磨蹭着濡湿的会阴。高文将手指插入进行最后的扩张后，把阴茎对准流着蜜液的穴口。  
兰斯洛特主动迎合着坐了下去，高文用手脱住臀部，以防他太过心急。  
进入的过程很顺畅，顺滑的黏膜像是吸着高文一样，一寸寸把阴茎引入更湿更热的深处。兰斯洛特的手臂环在高文的脖子上，仰起头哈着热气，身体被逐渐填满的奇妙感觉在体内搅动，好像从内部被搔痒一样。待到阴茎完全插入时，兰斯洛特的内壁无法控制地抽动，从穴口挤出更多爱液，浸湿了交合处高文的阴毛。只是被插入就已经使兰斯洛特的身体燥热难耐，高文的硬物杵着柔软的肠壁，有轻微的酸酸胀感，更多的是后穴被充分撑开带来的快意。兰斯洛特忍耐呻吟的冲动，捧着高文的脸忘情亲吻起来。  
“要开始动了，如果有难受的感觉要及时告诉我哦。”好不容易从对方的舌间逃离，高文在开始动作前温柔地提醒。  
只是小幅度的抽动，交合处淫糜的汁液溅起水花，穴口一张一合地配合动作。  
“啊——，啊——，啊……”喘息声带出绵长的呻吟，兰斯洛特在快感下努力调整呼吸，却总在海绵体蹭过敏感点时被打乱节奏，发出一声更尖锐的嘶鸣。  
兰斯洛特抵在高文胸上的阴茎也开始反应，铃口冒出晶莹的液体，随着高文逐渐加大幅度的抽插，在高文光滑的胸膛上用体液“画”下一道道歪斜的痕迹。  
“呜……，”兰斯洛特羞耻地看着自己阴茎的状态，然后移开视线享受后面被插入的刺激，“啊……啊…，嗯…啊——，啊！”  
高文的阴茎猛地戳刺，红潮满漫上兰斯洛特的身体，面颊，脖颈，下体和各关节处都被染红。高文的脸上和耳根也开始发热，兰斯洛特体内黏滑紧实的触感使他的意识开始游离，发出粗重的喘息声。情欲驱使下，高文无法控制地挺腰，加快抽插速度，兰斯洛特在突然的攻势下摇晃着身体，双手攀住高文保持平衡。  
“啊啊啊——，啊…啊……，高文……好…舒服……”身下的人发出的声音已经完全不受理智控制，唾液和泪水浸湿了满是欲求的脸庞。  
高文抱起兰斯洛特，以相结合的姿势一跃而起，将两人带到床上。着陆时高文的身体扑压在兰斯洛特身上，插入体内的阴茎也刺入前所未有的深度，兰斯洛特像是触电般抽搐。将兰斯洛特的双腿弯折到胸膛，高文倾尽余下的体力，在兰斯洛特的热穴内猛烈抽插。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——，啊——，啊——”快感的冲击下，兰斯洛特的难耐地在床上磨蹭腰背，后穴紧缩，颤抖着射出精液。  
高文的阴茎在剧烈的挤压下发泄，浊厚的精液喷向滚烫的肠壁。

高潮之后，高文已经支撑不住身体，脱力的头砸向对方的胸部，使得兰斯洛特发出一声轻咳，然后抱起高文的头抚弄起来。身体震荡过后筋疲力尽的高文任由兰斯洛特摆布，被身下人胸膛上两人汗液交融的气息包裹。  
做到这种地步，明天大概是不能正常工作了，高文感慨到，趴在兰斯洛特身上渐入梦境。  
兰斯洛特在性事后却格外清醒，在逐渐昏暗的房间里放空，内心是满足感和差点闯祸的羞愧。但是这样就没问题了吧，兰斯洛特心想，他现在只感到无比安心。


End file.
